Carta desde el Fin del Mundo (11S)
by Serena Nightray
Summary: 11 de Septiembre de 2001, una fecha que quizás no sea tan importante para algunos, pero para Boruto es distinto, es el día en que sus padres se sacrificaron, y el día en que la carta que ellos mandaron desde el cielo nunca llegó. (One-Shot/AU/OOC)


**Carta desde el fin del mundo (11S)**

Naruto no me pertenece, ni nunca lo será (?) Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo uso los personajes con fines recreativos.

Bueno, sin más, los dejo con la lectura de One-Shot. Esto se basa más en un recuerdo y pensamiento de Boruto y Himawari.

* * *

 **¿Sabes lo que es un padre?**

 **un padre es sinónimo de ejemplo, comprensión y cariño a los hijos. Son los responsables de ayudar a un niño a convertirse en una persona autónoma, una persona que utiliza esos momentos libres para llenarlo de amor en forma de abrazos, mimos y palabras dulces. Es una persona que negocia y resuelve problemas o trata de mediarlos para llegar una buena relación con sus hijos.**  
 **Es el pilar fundamental del niño porque es quien le enseña a reconocer sus capacidades, límites y dificultades, trabajan juntos en las áreas de debilidad y se esfuerzan juntos para superarlas.**

 **Es quien lo motiva a estudiar y a ser alguien importante en su mundo, quien le enseña el camino de la verdad, amabilidad y respeto con el resto de los seres vivos, quien le muestra la importancia de la paciencia y cariño.**

 **Le enseña la confianza, sinceridad, comprensión y perseverancia, quien le enseña su valor como persona en el mundo.**

 **Es quien valora los logros y los celebra con ellos.**

 **Y ambos aprenden a valorar la familia**

* * *

El día 11 de Septiembre es una fecha que quizás para miles de personas en el mundo sea ajena, después de todo, estamos hablando de otras naciones, pero, para los Estados unidos de América, o la Nación Americana como ellos mismos se autodenominan el luto e ira es un sentimiento dominante por completo.

El del 11 de Septiembre del año 2001 se llevó a cabo un ataque.

Cerca de 3,000 personas murieron en un acto de majestuosidad por parte de los yihadistas, quienes secuestraron dos aviones comerciales y los impactaron contra las famosas y ahora inexistentes "Torres Gemelas" ubicadas en el World Trade Center, o en español El Centro Mundial de Comercio, el bello complejo de edificios localizados en el bajo Manhattan, New York.

Como un 11 de Septiembre cualquiera Boruto Uzumaki despertó con las mejillas algo hinchadas y tallándose los ojos con gran alegría, para un niño su cumpleaños podría ser una fecha especial, globos, una fiesta sorpresa, mamá cocinando un desayuno especial mientras papá arregla el patio trasero para recibir a los pequeños amigos de Kindergarten Anna Silver donde Himawari asistía, su abuela llegaría en compañía de su abuelo cuando la fiesta necesite el clásico pastel de chocolate con las palabras bellamente adornadas felicitándola.

Pero su realidad no es así.

Con cuidado bajó de la cama, sus escasos 122 centímetros de altura no le permitían realizar buenas maniobras sobre la inmensa cama King Size que estaba en su habitación, caminó al baño con su pijama aún puesto y se lavó su rostro quitando rastro de saliva seca que estuviera en ella, humedeció su cabello y lo peinó con el odioso cepillo verde que su abuela Kushina tanto le insistía en usar, las hebras de cabello dorado quedaron en su lugar y los ojos azules sin lagañas en ellos observaron el pasillo.

Allí en el pasillo estaba su abuelo terminando de anudar su corbata. Su traje negro pulcramente planchado y los ojos hinchados.

Sabía que su abuelo quizás había llorado toda la noche, los recuerdos de ese día aún estaban demasiado frescos, apenas si habían pasado tres años de aquel día. Sus ojos bajaron y observaron el suelo del baño, tenía que darse prisa a despertar a su hermana pequeña para ir al cementerio.

Ese día seguía fresco en su pequeña mente de niño de ocho años.

* * *

 _Ese día, 11 de Septiembre del año 2001 había sido un día como cualquiera, su madre le había despertado con grandes mimos y besos en su mejilla, con amor y cuidado lo había peinado y arreglado para ir al Kindergarten, su padre le había contado una bonita anécdota de como el día anterior había rescatado un gato que no pudo bajar de un árbol, todo eso sucedía mientras los tres desayunaban. Hinata tenía que estar en el World Trade Center a las 8:00 a.m. y entrar a la primera Torre Gemela o Torre Norte, como era bien conocida a las 8:15 a.m._

" _Naruto, ¿Podrías llevar a Boruto al Kindegartden?"_

 _Una cualidad que amaba de su madre eran los lindos ojos perlados, como estos brillaban con adoración al hablarle al torpe de su padre y sobre todo, como estos se fijaban con atención en su abdomen, si, el sabía que dentro de poco tendría una pequeña hermana a quien cuidar._

" _Ya sabes que si Hinata"_

 _Después de que su madre terminara de comer y arreglar la cocina a una velocidad increíble le besó la frente, le deseó un buen día y que ese día al terminar las clases ella lo recogería para ir a casa juntos y jugar toda la tarde._

 _Su madre era la mejor mamá del mundo. No era un secreto que él lo anduviera pregonando a todo el mundo._

 _Al terminar el desayuno su padre lo llevó a la escuela, era cierto que quizás su padre no estaría con ellos todo ese día, pero no podía hacer más, después de todo su padre era un HÉROE en toda la extensión de la palabra, y su mamá una oficinista de la Torre Norte del World Trade Center._

 _Ese día fue su favorito en especial._

 _Pudo jugar una competencia de brincos contra Mitsuki, el chico albino de ojos dorados recién llegado de otro país, Sarada, hija de los mejores amigos de sus padres se quedó dormida con él a la hora de la siesta, en la merienda Chouchou, la niña regordeta y morocha no le robó su comida especial, los sándwiches de pollito que su madre le hacía con esmero, Inojin le enseñó a dibujar un gato y le ganó en el conteo de números a Shikadai Nara._

 _Cuando se dio la hora de salida, su madre no apareció, al contrario, quienes llegaron allí fueron sus abuelos y le explicaron la situación a la asesora de la escuela, al parecer sus padres estaban en medio de algo, al igual que los padres de Sarada por ese motivo ambos debían ir con ellos de inmediato._

 _Para el pequeño niño rubio ese fue el primer indicador de que algo no andaba bien._

 _Ambos se quedaron en casa del matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki mientras ellos volvían al hospital._

" _Algo malo pasó, si papá no fue por mi…" Esas fueron las únicas palabras que Sarada pronunció en toda la tarde para después escudarse en las galletas y panquesitos que Kushina había dejado preparados._

 _Cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a timbrar como todo niño bien educado Boruto contestó, pero no pudo pronunciar palabras porque el emisor del otro lado de la línea se lo negó._

" _ **Uzumaki Hinata saltó desde el piso 102 y su cuerpo impactó en un edificio contiguo, el cuerpo médico evitó la muerte cerebral a base de la ventilación mecánica y se sometió a una cesárea de emergencia, la bebé está muy mal, sufrió un trauma muy grave debido al impacto del cuerpo en el concreto y está en cuidados intensivos, la mujer se desconectó después de sacar al producto y murió, Uzumaki Naruto también murió en el colapso de la Torre Norte, se encontraba en el piso 47, dudamos mucho sacar el cuerpo de entre los escombros. Lamentamos mucho su pérdida señor Minato…"**_

* * *

A los cinco años ese había sido el golpe más duro de su vida y el primer secreto mejor guardado que tenía con Uchiha Sarada.

* * *

Después de desayunar waffles con miel y Himawari vestida toda de negro emprendieron el viaje al cementerio. Ellos no eran los únicos allí miles de familias más asistía, todos en duelo.

Su abuela lloraba en silencio y su hermana le miraba extrañada.

¿Por qué su abuela lloraba delante de esas piedras blancas que tenían grabados al frente?

Incluso su abuelo estaba serio, simplemente la tenían en brazos.

¿Acaso esas personas eran malas?

Porque solo las personas malas hacían llorar a las personas buenas.

Su ceño se frunció y sus ojitos perlados trataron de analizar la situación, aunque ella no conocía nada y menos podría entender.

"Son papá y mamá"

Eso había dicho su hermano mayor. Pero esas palabras eran ajenas a ella, cuando su maestra le pedía dibujar a su familia todos sus amigos dibujaban a su mamá y papá y ella ponía a sus abuelos. Ella nunca sintió la necesidad de saber quienes eran esas personas si después de todo la habían abandonado al igual que su hermano.

"Pero son malos, nos abandonaron hermano"

La boca de ambos abuelos se abrió dejando salir un sonido casi mudo.

¿Cómo podía decir su propia nieta eso?  
Su madre saltó de la Torre al ver que no tenía más escapatoria de la muerte, quería creer que solo serían un par de fracturas, quería que su hija viviera, y su padre hizo hasta lo imposible para llegar a Hinata y rescatarla, pero el destino le tenía otro camino.

" **Hima… No digas eso, no nos abandonaron, ellos murieron, se fueron al cielo por tratar de hacernos vivir."**

Y era cierto.

Desde el cielo Hinata en compañía de Naruto redactaban una carta, escribían sus temores, preocupaciones y sus últimos pensamientos acerca de ese día, en esos pocos segundos que les quedaban de vida. Sabían que esa carta que era mandada desde el fin del mundo nunca llegaría a manos de sus hijos, solo podían confiar.

 **Confiar en que los padres de Naruto, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki los cuidaran con tanto amor y fervor como lo hacían ellos.**

 **Confiar en que Boruto con ayuda de sus amigos llegara a ser una gran persona.**

 **Confiar en que Himawari entendiera la situación que habían afrontado para dejarla vivir**

 **Y confiar en que los verían de nuevo en algún momento y que sus disculpas por dejarlos sin su compañía fura aceptada.**

* * *

 _"Para nuestros hijos: Nunca olviden que los amamos. La vida está llena de momentos difíciles y de momentos bellos." Aprendan de todo lo que puedany sean las personas que nosotros sabemos que pueden llegar a ser, llenen de orgullo a la familia y sobre todo, gracias por dejarnos estar a su lado, por enseñarnos el verdadero significado de la vida y la familia._

* * *

Siempre es importante que los niños tengan conocimiento de la verdad ante cualquier hecho y no ocultarlo ya que a raíz de ello se pueden generar sentimientos como el odio y el rencor.


End file.
